A Little Bit Stronger
by babyajiana82
Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her party and she starts to sing professionally. What happens when the Cullen's hear her on the radio and goes to see her in her last concert? How much has Bella changed in almost two years?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her party and she starts to sing professionally. What happens when the Cullen's hear her on the radio and goes to see her in her last concert? How much has Bella changed in almost two years?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Edward Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Edward**

_**A Little Bit Stronger**_

**Prologue**

**Third Person POV**

**(Cullen's)**

Almost two years ago, the Cullen family left behind a vital member of their family, Bella. Carlisle, the father and the head of the Cullen Coven, left behind his youngest daughter and one of his most infamous patients. Bella could often trip over thin air and that would leave her to needing him in a way that none of his other children or even wife did. You could often find them in his study even when she did not need his medical expertise. They often talked about his past and things that he lived through and seen. This is especially true when it came to Literature and the Arts.

Esme, the mother and Matriarch of the Cullen Coven, left behind her youngest and most cherished daughter. Of course she loved and cared for all of her children the same amount, but Bella held a special place in her heart as she was the only child that actually **needed** her. Bella needed her the way children needed their mother. She was able to cook meals for her and just dote on her like parents do. Esme really misses their time together in the kitchen, where they would learn new recipes together and if they were successful, then Bella would try them out on her father, Charlie.

The 'children' all miss Bella for different reasons. The boys, Emmett and Jasper, miss their little sister. They miss playing video games or chess with her. They miss catching her when she lost her balance or fell. They miss teasing her to make her blush or having her referee their many wrestling matches.

The girls, Rosalie and Alice, also miss their little sister. Even though Rosalie outwardly acted as though she hated Bella, she really did not. She actually loved her as a little sister. Rosalie was just jealous of Bella's humanity. All she ever wanted was to be able to have children of her own and she felt that Bella was giving that up to be changed. Alice misses her best friend and sister. She really misses being able to dress her up and play 'Bella Barbie'. Alice does not remember her human life, so she lives vicariously through Bella and often went overboard with the excitement and things she **thought** Bella would want and love.

Finally, the last Cullen. Edward. He perhaps misses Bella the most as she was and is his mate. Leaving her was the hardest thing that he had to do in his over 100 years of being on this Earth. He misses her smile, the way she used to blush so easily, the way her heart would race or skip a beat when her gaze would land on him. He even misses the burn in the back of his throat that he would get around her and the smell of her blood because that told him that she was indeed alive and safe.

**(Swan's)**

The Swan's have had a rough couple of years since the departure of the Cullen family. There have been many sleepless nights, miracles, deaths, tragedies, and losses. There have also been several big discoveries for the Swan household. Although the one in the middle of all these discoveries and tragedies, Isabella, is not showing her emotions outwardly, she is dieing on the inside. Is it just figuratively speaking? Or is Isabella literally dieing on the inside?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her party and she starts to sing professionally. What happens when the Cullen's hear her on the radio and goes to see her in her last concert? How much has Bella changed in almost two years?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Edward Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Edward**

_**A Little Bit Stronger**_

**Chapter 1**

**Edward POV**

Two years.

That is almost how long ago that I left the love of my life, of my existence. That is how long ago I uttered those treacherous, blasphemous words to my love.

Isabella or 'Bella', which is what she prefers to be called.

We, my family and I, had to leave her behind for her safety. She was not safe being around such monsters as us day in and day out. Of course, being the beautiful, selfless, and forgiving person that she is, would jump to deny that we are monsters in anyway and that she trusts us.

It is that trust that caused me to decide that we were in fact too dangerous to be around her fragile human self.

You see, my family and I, we are not human.

We are vampires.

Not the kind you hear about in movies or read about in Bram Stoker's Dracula. Stakes, garlic, and sunlight do not hurt us. In fact, stakes would just break upon our marble-like skin. Garlic, like most human food, is just odorous to us. And sunlight would not harm or kill us, but it would expose us to the human world for what we really are. Our skin looks like millions of tiny diamonds and reflects as such in direct sunlight.

That is why my family and I love to live in the Northern parts of the country where it is more overcast than in the South.

One of my foster brothers and coven mates, Jasper, was from Texas in his human life and he was there for the first century or so of his vampire life in the war. Well he would tell us that it was no fun having to wait for dusk to do anything, especially feed, because of the sun shining so bright. That is why as a family we decide to move to places where we can fit in among the humans.

Anyway, since leaving Forks and Bella behind, I haven't really done anything but daydream about the times I held her in my arms, going to school and just being in her presence. Sure her blood tempted my control, especially at first, but after the James incident, where I almost lost her and had to do the ultimate control test of sucking the venom out of her bloodstream, I found that my love for her was too great to risk losing control and killing her.

The pain of being separate from her now is worth it, knowing that she is alive somewhere in the world and is living…hopefully.

I am brought out of my thoughts of Bella by the sound of Emmett blasting the radio downstairs. What we hear next has my dead heart feeling like it is about to beat out of my chest.

'_**This next song is dedicated to all the ladies that have ever been wronged or abandoned by the love of your lives…it's 'Turn on the Radio' by Bella Swan-Masen.**_

_Turn on the Radio_ by: Reba

_**No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth. **_  
><em><strong>Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me. <strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Well, you can hear me on the radio! <strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. <strong>_  
><em><strong>You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby crank it up! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. <strong>_  
><em><strong>So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn On The Radio! <strong>_

_**Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed. **_  
><em><strong>Oh! The DJ's the only way you're ever gonna hear from me. <strong>_  
><em><strong>If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch. <strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Well, you can hear me on the radio! <strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. <strong>_  
><em><strong>You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby crank it up! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. <strong>_  
><em><strong>So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Oh <strong>_

_**Turn On The Radio! **_  
><em><strong>Whoaaoooa! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn On The Radio! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn On The Radio <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh!Oh!OhOhOh!Oh!Ohh! <strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Oh! You can hear me on the radio! <strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. <strong>_  
><em><strong>You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby crank it up! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. <strong>_  
><em><strong>So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. <strong>_  
><em><strong>When you're feelin' kinda lonely. <strong>_

_**Turn On The Radio! **_  
><em><strong>Turn On The Radio! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn On, Turn On The Radio! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn On The Radio! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn On The Radio! <strong>_

I, along with my family rush down to the living room and crowd around the stereo as Emmett turns it up more.

Why?

I don't know.

I mean we have super hearing and all.

She starts singing and I am in awe of her voice. I never knew that she could sing.

'_Wow! Bella can really sing! But I can hear the sadness and pain and anger in her voice. I wouldn't want to be Edward right now.'_ ~Jasper

'_BELLY-BOO! I miss my baby sister. She can ROCK!'_ ~Emmett

'_I miss my daughter. She really does have a beautiful voice.' _~Carlisle and Esme

'_I may not have liked her choices, but she's got talent. I'm actually proud of her.'_ ~Rosalie

'_MY BEST FRIEND IS FAMOUS?! OMG! BELLA, I MISS YOU!'_ ~Alice

Everyone could hear the pain and anger in her voice as she sang that song. I know I hurt her, but I couldn't take the chance that one of us or another of my kind would kill her. That was too close of a call with James and his coven.

The song comes to an end and the woman comes back on and shatters my world.

'_**Once again that was 'Turn on the Radio' by Bella Swan-Masen. We have some sad news today about Bella. It was just released this morning that her concert in Chicago will be her last…'**_

'_**BOOOOOO!'**_

We heard in the background from several people and the sound effect of that phrase as well.

'_**I know right?! Anyway, it is for a good reason and that reason is the most important part of this. Of course we are going to miss her, but her health comes first and that is rapidly declining.'**_

I could hear the collective intake of air and everyone was frozen from the shock of that announcement.

'_**Apparently, she was diagnosed with a brain tumor and the doctors only gave her no more than six months to live. Her manager said that it is inoperable, and she only has that long because of the medications.'**_

'_**Wow. That is horrible! She will be missed I'll tell you that. And so young as well. This song is dedicated to you Miss Bella from all of us, your fans.'**_ ~the male announcer said.

As Boyz _II _Men and Mariah Carey's _'One Sweet Day'_ came on, Emmett cut the radio down and off while the rest of us were still frozen in shock.

My mate, my love, was dying.

In less than six months she will cease to exist on this Earth.

_NNOOOO!_

My mind screamed in agony and denial.

I tuned my family's thoughts out as they were screaming at me for leaving her, yet again.

Carlisle, ever the doctor, was wondering what, where, how and everything in between about her condition.

I could hear the sobs from them all.

Mine and Alice's were the loudest.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Alice going to the computer.

"What are you doing Alice?"

I asked.

"I am buying us tickets to that concert and I'm gonna talk to my best friend afterwards."

She said.

As she booked the tickets and before hitting the 'send' button, we all looked to our father as he has the final say.

"Reserve the plane tickets as well and everyone else pack for a few months at least. We are going to Chicago."

"YYEEESSSSS!"

Emmett shouted out and twirled Rosalie around, causing her to giggle and the rest of us to beam in happiness.

"WE'RE COMING BELLA-BOO!"

He continued to shout.

'_We're coming indeed.'_

I thought as I ran to pack and get ready to see my love again.


End file.
